Blacha brat Śruby
→ Odcinek III ← ↓ Blacha brat Śruby ↓ ← Walczcie, topcie, duście → Trzeba podjąć profilaktyczne ryzyko Słychać głos Jake’a, pojawiają się urywki z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island. Drugi odcinek kolejnym etapem strategicznych działań. *urywek z Sandy rozmawiająca z rana z Rose*. Sojusze rozwijały się w obydwu drużynach *Flinty lekko zirytowana słucha Chrisa* Podczas zadania z nagrodą Alcoholove rozgromili przeciwnika wygrywając 5 do 0 *urywek z nurkującym Chrisem* Nie gorzej poszło im na zadaniu o immunitet *Flinty unosi totem immunitet* Po przegranej Sandy udała się do lasu, gdzie jak przynajmniej jej się wydawało, znalazła totem nietykalności *Sandy odwija patyk* Na ceremonii zagrała nim, co oczywiście nie dało skutku i sama odpadła *Sandy odpływa na motorówce* Zostało ich 13, jeden zwycięży. To wszystko w Survivor: Tiki Island. '''Intro!' $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wracają do obozu po ceremonii. Conrad rozpala ognisko wszyscy siadają wokół. Conrad – Dobrze, że odpadła Sandy *zaczął* Anika – Zdecydowanie :D ' Nie wszyscy podzielali entuzjazm Aniki. Niektórzy byli senni… lub zamyśleni. Alice – Ah *ziewa* Zmęczona jestem *kładzie głowę na ramieniu Conrada* Niko – No bez kitu… Rose przewraca oczami. ' Alex – Chodźmy już spać *zaproponował* Drużyna spojrzała w stronę wiatki zbudowanej przez Sandy. Anika – Nie śpieszę się. Po napawam się zwycięstwem nad tą rudą harcereczką ^^ Alex – Ok *sam poszedł pod wiatkę* Anika – Oj Alexander… Alice – Uciekł ;p Conrad – Chodź Lodzia, też idźmy. Alice zaśmiała się i razem z Conradem podążyli za Alexem. Reszta wzruszyła ramionami i też poszła spać. Anika została sama przy ognisku. Alcoholove: 159x159px Dzień szósty rozpoczął się na wyspie. Nikt nie śpi. Chris i Victoria zajmują się rozpaleniem na nowo ogniska, Sunny i Erick poszły łowić ryby, zaś Flinty i Woody poszli po wodę. Ci ostatni wracają od studni. Oczywiście to chłopak niesie cebrzyk z wodą. Flinty – No to… Szukałeś tego immunitetu? Woody – Nie *wzruszył ramionami* A ty? Flinty – Pewnie, że nie *mrugnęła do chłopaka* Tak się pytam. Woody – Spoko, haha. Szli dalej. Piasek szeleścił im pod stopami. Flinty – W ogóle myślę nad sojuszem *zatrzymała się* Zaciekawiony Woody zatrzymał się również. Woody – No fajnie, i co? Flinty – Chciałabym być w sojuszu z tobą *zamrugała oczami zalotnie* Stworzyć mocny układ. Nie tylko my dwoje… ale wiesz… Wchodzisz w to? Woody – Pewnie. Flinty – Super. Pogadam z innymi. Pa. Dziewczyna odeszła zostawiając Woody’ego samego z cebrzykiem wody. Tymczasem Chris i Victoria zajmowali się ogniskiem. Blondyn trzymał krzesiwo, blondynka dokładała suchej trawy. Chris – Wgl, jak się spało? *zagadnął przyjacielsko* Victoria – A no spoczko. Chris – To fajnie *zaśmiał się* ' Udało im się rozpalić ogień. Chris – Brawo Vicky, daliśmy radę. Victoria – Ja tylko trawkę podawałam. Chris – Bez ciebie, by mi się nie udało *mrugnął do niej* Victoria uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Victoria – Dzięki, to miłe. Ogień przyjemnie buchnął. Vicky i Chris odsunęli się od ognia. … W wodzie stał Erick. Chłopak trzymał sieć. Patrzył na powierzchnię i czekał aż Sunny się wynurzy. Erick – Gdzie ona jest… Brunetowi woda sięgała do pasa. Podrapał się znudzony po klacie. Erick – Eh… Woda zabulgotała. Sunny wynurzyła się i zdjęła maskę. Rzuciła kusze do Ericka, chłopak złapał ją pewnie. Erick – Nic nie złapałaś? Sunny – Jak widać nie *wyciska wodę z włosów* Ty nie próbowałeś? Erick – Z siecią niezbyt miałem szanse :/ Sunny – Ok. Spoko *potrząsnęła głową chcąc wylać wodę z uszu* Zjemy ryż i kokosa. Erick – Niech będzie. Wyszli z wody i poszli do obozu. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px Nowy dzień na plaży $pecjal. Jedni pracują inni się wylegują. Pod wiatką leżą (B)Rick i Niko. Obserwują plażę. Niko – Ale spokój… (B)Rick – No… Po plaży idzie Anika z kokosem. (B)Rick – O Anika… Ona jest taka duża, że z daleka widać. Niko – No bez kitu… Słońce zasłania. Niko i (B)Rick wybuchli śmiechem. Anika usłyszawszy śmiech poszła w stronę chłopaków. Anika – Hejka. Niko – Hej. Anika – Co tak śmieszkujecie? (B)Rick i Niko spojrzeli na siebie i ponownie wybuchli śmiechem. Anika – O co chodzi? *wymusza uśmiech* Też się pośmieję :> Niko – Nie zrozumiesz… Skomplikowane… Wysoka dziewczyna przewraca oczami, przekłada kokosa do drugiej ręki i odchodzi. ' … Alex i Rose siedzą przy studni. Właściwie to Rose siedzi, a Alex stoi… Rose – Co myślisz o tym wszystkim? Alex nalał wody i spojrzał na Rose. Alex – O czym? Rose – No o eliminacji Sandy, tym fałszywym immunitecie… Alex – Myślę, że ktoś od nas go znalazł i wrobił Sandy. Rose – Nom :< Ciekawe kto. Alex dalej nalewał. Odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu. Alex – Conrad. Rose – Hm? Czemu on? *zaskoczyła ją odpowiedź* Alex – Wydaję mi się, że on tylko udaje takiego… głupka *ton Alexa się zmienił. Mówił pewniej* Fanka anime zastanowiła się, zmarszczyła czoło. Alex – Musimy go mieć na oku… Zagłosowałbym na niego. Rose otworzyła szerzej oczy. Rose – Czy… Ty proponujesz mi sojusz? Alex zmieszał się, nalał trochę wody… cebrzyk był pełny. Nie mógł lać dalej, musiał odpowiedzieć. Alex – Tak. Mógłbym z tobą współpracować. Rose – Oki ^^ Zgadzam się ^^ Alex – Świetnie… *uśmiechnął się lekko* Oboje poszli ścieżką z powrotem do obozu. Alex niósł wodę. ' ' Alex i Rose dochodzili do obozu. Byli już na końcu ścieżki… Alex – Rose? Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Rose – Tak? Alex – Pójdź przodem i wyjdź trochę przede mną… Na wypadek gdyby Anika patrzyła. Rose kiwnęła głową i pobiegła do obozu. Alex uśmiechnął się, odstał chwilę i dopiero poszedł. … Mija kilka godzin. Kolejne akcje dzieją się dopiero po południu. Alcoholove: 159x159px Flinty leży na plaży z Victorią. Opalają się w przeciwsłonecznych okularach. Flinty – To jest życie. Taki spokój na tej wyspie *spojrzała w stronę palmowego lasu* Victoria – Noo… Flinty – Żadnych zwierząt. Victoria – No. Jeszcze by wyskoczyły jakieś niedźwiedzie! Hau, hau! *śmieje się* Flinty też zaśmiała się. Flinty – Niedźwiedzie? *śmieje się* Na Hawajach? Victoria – No dobra *chichocze* Hawajskie Niedźwiedzie! Flinty prycha. Flinty – Zapewne. *wzięła głęboki oddech* A z innej beczki… Victoria – Hm? *słucha uważnie* Flinty – Rozmawiałam z Woodym o wspólnym sojuszu, też chcę być z tobą… Victoria – Oooo… No fajnie :) Flinty – To… Ty… Też się na to piszesz? Chcesz być z nami? Tak wstępnie. Victoria – No tak. Flinty – Super *pokazała na placach ok i wstała* ' … W cieniu palm siedzieli Chris i Erick. Żaden z nich nie rozpoczynał rozmowy… Chrisa chyba ta cisza męczyła. Chris – Ładne widoki *zaczął* Erick spojrzał na powoli zachodzące słońce. Erick – Tak. Chris – Ja nie mówię o tym *zaśmiał się i wskazał na leżącą dalej Victorię i odchodzącą Flinty* Erick odpowiedział śmiechem. Erick – No tak. To te widoki są niezłe ;p Chris wyszczerzył białe ząbki i pokiwał głową. ' … Flinty przyszła do obozu. Zastała tam tylko Sunny. Flinty – Hej słoneczko. Podałabyś mi wodę. Sunny odnalazła wzrokiem cebrzyk z wodą, leżał metr od niej. Sunny – Ehm… Ok. Sunny wyciągnęła się po cebrzyk i podała go Flinty. Brunetka napiła się prosto z wiaderka. Flinty – Dzięki *uśmiechnęła się słodko* Sunny – No… Nie ma sprawy *wysiliła się na uśmiech* Flinty położyła ręce na biodrach, odwróciła się tyłem i odeszła. Sunny przewróciła oczami. Sunny – Bardziej machaj tą dupą >.< ' … Woody siedział na skraju lasu, jadł resztki kokosa. Flinty przyszła do niego. Woody – Hej. Flinty – Cześć *powiedziała oschle* Woody – A co ci znowu? Okres masz? Flinty – Eh… *odeszła* Woody – No Flinty! Dziewczyna znikła z jego pola widzenia. … $pecjal: 159x159px W drużynie $pecjal uczestnicy zajmują się głównie czynnościami obozowymi, tzn. szukają jedzenia bądź ulepszają domek. Drugą rzeczą zajmowali się Conrad, Alice i Anika. Jako, że wysokiej dziewczyny nie było w tamtej chwili Conrad rozmawiał z Lodzią równocześnie budując podest, na którym mieli spać. Conrad – No to Lodzia… Jak tam? Alice – Pytasz o to w kółko, dobrze :) Conrad – Wiem… To jak tam wariacie? *pyta poważnie* Alice roześmiała się. Alice – Naprawdę dobrze ^^ Na „plac budowy” przyszła Anika. Anika – Hejka. Co się dzieję. Conrad – Nic *powiedział spokojnie i uśmiechnął się* Alice – Ha, ha! Ale agent ^^ Anika spojrzała na budowany pod wiatką podest, pokiwała głową. Anika – Dobrze wam idzie *zmieniła temat* Dobra robota. Alice – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Anika – Pomogę wam i na pewno pójdzie szybciej. Alice – Okej. ' … (B)Rick i Niko siedzieli na plaży. Tuż za nimi, na kamieniu siedziała Rose i przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie jednocześnie smarując dłonie kremem anty-bakteryjnym. (B)Rick odwrócił się do dziewczyny. (B)Rick – Ładujesz manę? :o Rose – Hi, hi, pewnie. Zaraz zaatakuję kulą ognia ^^ Niko – Ale wariat xd Rose – Dobrze, że nie bez kitu… *spojrzała na (B)Ricka* A jak nie kulą ognia to Armagedonem. (B)Rick – Ty znasz czary :o Grałaś Hirołsy III? Rose – No… tak. Zdarzyło się *schowała krem do kieszonki, wtarła resztki w twarz* Niko – A ty (B)Rick, takim graczem jesteś? (B)Rick – No. Kolega Blacha mnie nauczył. Rose/Niko – Co?! *zaśmiali się* (B)Rick – No Blacha, brat Śruby… Rose zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać, przechyliła się do tyłu i spadła w krzaki za głazem. Niko też się śmiał. Niko – Blacha Brat Śruby *chichocze* Rose wspięła się na głaz, ciągle się śmieje. Rose – Boże, którego nie ma… hahaha! ' … Alex chodzi po lesie i wyraźnie czegoś szuka… … Nadeszła noc. Zawodnicy poszli spać. Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Nadszedł czas wyzwania. Dwie drużyny ruszyły na miejsce zmagań. Czekał tam na nich Jake. Jake – Alcoholove, przyjrzyjcie się nowemu składowi $pecjal. $pecjal stanęli naprzeciw Alcoholove. Flinty – Kto znikł? *przygląda się* Chris – Chyba ktoś mało ważny *wzrusza ramionami* Rose – Ekhm. Sandy. Woody – Ta ruda wiewióra? Rose – Tak. Woody – Haha. Dobrze jej tak. Anika – To prawda ^_^ Rose pokiwała głową niechętnie. Jake – Ok zawodnicy, jesteście gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? ^^ Victoria – Z nagrodą? Oby to była nutella ^^ Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jake – Dzisiaj nie ma oddzielnego zadania z nagrodą. Jęk zawodu uczestników. Jake – Chwila… Dzisiaj zadanie o immunitet połączyliśmy z zadaniem z nagrodą! Wiwat zawodników. Niko – Czyli co zadanie o nagrodę i immunitet. Jake – Tak. Niko – I zwycięzcy są i nietykalni i mają coś ekstra? Anika – To Jake przed chwilą powiedział -_- Alice – To dawaj pokash tą nagrodę! (B)Rick – No Alice! Ty też coś pokaż! Conrad zachichotał. Alice – Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne -_- Prowadzący odczekał chwilę i… Jake – Chyba pokażę wam nagrodę *podszedł do stołu zakrytego ciemną płachtą* Victoria – O tak ^^ Prowadzący zerwał materiał energicznym ruchem. Victoria – O tak *otworzyła szeroko oczy* Na stole leżały donuty w najróżniejszych konfiguracjach; różne polewy, posypki, lukry, cukry. Victoria – O jak bosko ^^ *pociekła jej ślinka* Jake – Rywalizujecie nie tylko o to… *postawił na stole zielony totem tiki* Na stole jest też immunitet. Możecie zgarnąć wszystko na raz. Anika – Objaśnij zadanie :) Jake podniósł z ziemi dwa worki, w odpowiednich kolorach drużyn. Wyjął z nich po jednej chuście. Jake – Zagracie we flagi, flagi z ogonkami. Chris – To jakiś harcerski wymysł *założył ręce* Rose – Sandy by się znała na rzeczy… Jake – Możecie nie przerywać? *zmierzył uczestników wzrokiem* Dziękuję. Otóż każdy z was będzie musiał sobie włożyć taki ogonek za spodenki, tak by pozorować ogon. Ogon może wyrwać przeciwnik z drużyny przeciwnej. Osoba bez ogonka wypada z gry. Gra nazywa się flagi ponieważ każda drużyna walczy o swoją flagę *rzucił po fladze z logiem drużyny do Flinty i Aniki* Są dwa sposoby by wygrać: pierwszy zdobyć flagę przeciwnika i donieść ją do swojej, drugi, zabrać ogonki wszystkim przeciwnikom. Erick – Skomplikowane trochę… Chris – A tam. Ja ogarniam ^^ Jake – Ok. Wkładajcie ogonki, ukryjcie flagi i zaczynamy. Alice – Chwila, a gdzie gramy? Jake wskazał za siebie, na wydzielony żółtą taśmą teren w lesie. Alice – Ok. …Efektowne urywki z poruszającymi się na wietrze palmami. Drużyny zajęły miejsca na dwóch przeciwległych końcach prostokątnego obszaru. Wszyscy zatknęli sobie ogonki do majtek. Alcoholove ukryli swoją flagę między pędami krzaka, $pecjal zawiesili na gałęzi odwróconej tyłem do obszaru. Słychać gwizdek i okrzyk Jake’a (przez megafon) Jake – START! Alcoholove już chcieli biec kiedy… Chris – Stop! Sunny – Co? Chris – To jak szukanie idola… *ugryzł się w język* To jest coś co wymaga precyzji i a nie biegnięcia na chama. Woody – Sam jesteś chamem. Chris – Eh… Flinty, Sunny i Erick słuchali (Victoria marzyła o nutelli). Erick – No mów. Chris – Skupmy się na wyrywaniu ogonków, z ukrycia, skrytobójcy. Sunny – O. Brzmi sensownie. Flinty – Brawo Chris. Świetny pomysł ^^ Chris schylił się, namalował sobie na policzkach barwy bojowe. Chris – Dawajcie też. Będzie zabawnie. Flinty – Ehm… Chris – Dawaj. Cała drużyna bardziej lub mniej chętnie wymalowała sobie twarze błotkiem. Chris – Ok. Teraz chodźmy. Rozdzielmy się. Jak blondyn powiedział tak zrobili. Poszli w różne strony. Jedni wolno, skradali się, inni pobiegli zgrabnie i prawie bezszelestnie (#Erick). … U $pecjal, jak zwykle, taktyka prezentowała się inaczej. Szli zwartą grupą. Cała siódemka... Nie. Szóstka. Alex został na czatach by pilnować flagi. Alice – Wszyscy razem! Nie zabiorą nam ogonów! Kupą! Bo kupy nikt nie dotyka! Rose zatrzymała się na chwilę, pokręciła głową. Anika – Rose? Wszyscy zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na Rose. Rose – Krystynka? *szepcze* Alice – Co? Rose – Nic ^^ Deja vu z fanficka ^^ Drużyna przewróciła oczami i poszli dalej. Prosto przez gąszcz. Nagle usłyszeli jakiś szelest. Tuż przed nimi w gąszczu. Conrad – Co to? Anika zmrużyła oczy. Anika – Co to może być? Alice – Potwór? Szelest zrobił się głośniejszy i… spomiędzy palm wyskoczył Erick. Erick – O. To wy… Niko – A! Czerwony! Erick – No tak… Pa! Chłopak odbił w bok i pomknął między palmami. Anika – Gonić go! Całe $pecjal team pomknęło w lewo za Erickiem. Conrad – Dorwać go! Okrzyki zaraz osłabły, zaś z krzaków wynurzył się Chris. Chris – Perfekcyjne odwrócenie uwagi. Blondyn wyprostował się, rozejrzał się wkoło. Chris – Szkoda, że jestem sam… Nagle poczuł luz na tyłu… Chris – Co?! *odwrócił się* Nie. Stała przed nim Rose… trzymała czerwony ogonek. Chris – Ale... jak?! *złapał się za głowę* Rose – Będę szczera… Nie nadążyłam za nimi ^^ Chris – I… *spojrzał na ogonek w rękach Rose* Eh. Odpadłem. Rose – Idź prosto do Jake’a ^^ Chris ze spuszczoną głową opuścił teren gry. … $pecjal team gonili Ericka. Dobiegli aż pod taśmę… Nie było go. Anika – Gdzie on? Conrad – Uciekł. Wariat. Pewnie se Monsterka dupnął. Alice – Ha, ha. No. Anika – Zgubiliśmy go -_- Niko – Nie tylko niego. Rose też nie ma. $pecjal rozejrzeli się. Dostrzegli brak Rose. Conrad – Nie ma Rose :< Nie nadążyła pewnie. (B)Rick – Też ledwo nadążyłem *ciężko dyszy* Anika – Mam nadzieję, że nie zgubiła ogonka… Wtem usłyszeli szelest. Trochę oddalony, ale szelest. Anika – Szybko! Biegiem tam! Wszyscy pobiegli. Zaraz jednak (B)Rick został w tyle… … Victoria szła spokojnie przez dżunglę. Victoria – Musimy wygrać te pączki… Oby tu nie było niedźwiedzi :C Królowa Snapchata spojrzała w górę, na drzewo… Victoria – Wow! Sunny?! Sunny siedziała na drzewie z dzidą. Victoria – Co ty tam robisz? Sunny – Obserwuję okolicę. No wiesz… Na wypadek gdyby $pecjal się zbliżali. Victoria – Ok? Zdziwiona dziewczyna powoli odeszła. Sunny zeskoczyła z drzewa. Sunny – Może jestem trochę dziwna *wzruszyła ramionami* Bywa. Nagle dało się słyszeć okrzyki $pecjal… Anika – To blisko… Sunny – O, o… *skoczyła w gąszcz* Punktualnie po chwili pojawili się $pecjal. Bez (B)Ricka i Rose i z ledwo żywą Alice. Alice – Umieram. Z moimi *złapała się za piersi* Trudno… Conrad – Biec. Wiemy. Rozumiemy. Anika pokiwała głową i spojrzała na swoje… no nie miała na co patrzeć. Anika – Eh… Chodźmy chwilę powoli. Alice – Jestem za. Niko – Superka. $pecjal poszli dalej. Sunny wychyliła rękę z krzaków i złapała ogonek odchodzącej Alice… … (B)Rick mocno zmęczony szedł przez las. (B)Rick – Zmęczyli mnie… Z lasu wyszła Flinty. Chłopak zatrzymał się. Flinty – Hejka słoneczko ^^ (B)Rick – Hej… Chłopak zasyczał ostrzegawczo, Flinty zachichotała. Flinty – Ale słodki jesteś ^^ *podeszła bliżej* (B)Rick – Eee… Flinty podeszła blisko… Hop. Jeden ruch i wyrwała ogonek (B)Ricka. Flinty – Dzięki dinozaurze *pomachała tyłkiem Z ogonkiem i podeszła z ogonkiem nie swoim* (B)Rick stał chwile… po czym strzelił faceaplma. (B)Rick – No kurczaki >_< Niezadowolony chłopak opuścił teren zadania. (B)Rick wyszedł na plażę. Tam na czerwonej ławce siedział Chris. Jake wskazał na niebieską ławkę. Jake – I jest pierwszy przegrany ze $pecjal. (B)Rick – No nie -_- Chris – Eh… Że ja się tak dałem szybko… … Woody skrada się przez las. Natknął się na Ericka. Woody – Yo ziomek. Erick – Hej. Woody – Masz coś? Erick pokręcił głową. Woody – Ja też nic… ??? – Cienko. Flinty wyszła zza palmy z dwoma ogonkami na tyłku; jednym czerwonym, drugim niebieskim. Erick – Brawo Flinty. Flinty – Dzięki Enrico ^^ Erick – Grajmy dalej, łapmy więcej. Flinty – No przyda nam się immunitet. Chodźmy. Cała trójka poszła przez las. … $pecjal idą spokojnie. Nie natykają się na nikogo. Zatrzymują się. Anika – Mało dynamicznie :/ Niko – No bez kitu. Alice – Przynajmniej mamy ogony. Niko spojrzał na tyłek Alice… Niko – Oj Lodzia, nie byłbym taki pewny. Alice – Co?! *pomacała swój tyłek* Nie! Wszyscy zauważyli brak ogonka u Alice. Alice – Kto? Jak? Kiedy? Gdzie? Anika – Przegrałaś :< Alice – Oh… To pa. Skopcie im tyłki ^^ Conrad – Pewnie :D Alice odeszła zaś pozostali $pecjal pobiegli. … Alice wyszła na plaże. Jake – Druga wyeliminowana osoba ze $pecjal ^^ Alice usiadła na ławce obok (B)Ricka. (B)Rick – Hej Lodzia :p Alice – Grr… Zostaw mnie. Złapali się za ręce. Zaczęli się siłować. Skończyło się tak, że oboje wylądowali na piasku. Chris – Hahahahaha! Jake - $pecjal walczą sami ze sobą ;p … Rose bezszelestnie szła przez dżunglę. Rose – Szukam flagi przeciwników… Szukała i szukała. Zamiast flagi ujrzała jednak… Victorię. Victoria – Pączki, pączusie ^^ Hi, hi! Rose – Super. Ale ją zaskoczę *klasnęła* Fanka anime na paluszkach zakradła się za pobliskie drzewo. Zatarła złowieszczo łapki. Victoria szła niczego nieświadoma. Nadepnęła na jakąś gałązkę i rozejrzała się. Victoria – Samej tak nudno :< Nagle jak spod ziemi przed Victorią wyrosła Rose. Blondyneczka pomachała królowej snapa jej ogonkiem przed oczami. Victoria złapała się za pośladki. Victoria – Co? Kiedy? Rose – Przegrałaś :3 Victoria – Wow. *odeszła* Rose – Hi, hi. Ogonko-kradny establishment Rose działa ^^ Dziewczyna odeszła. Miała już na tyłku 3 ogony, z czego dwa czerwone. … Victoria wyszła z lasu i usiadła obok Chrisa. Victoria – Rose mnie załatwiła :o Chris – Mnie też :/ Jake – I tym sposobem dwójka Alcoholove odpadła. *zaśmiał się* Alice – Wow. Dobrze nam idzie nawet. (B)Rick – Yup. *kiwnął głową* … Ekipa $pecjal dotarła blisko miejsca ukrycia flagi… swojej. Anika – No nie! Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Niko – I to w uszczuplonym składzie. Alex wyszedł zza drzewa. Anika – Hej Alexander ^^ Alex – Cześć *powiedział cicho* Anika – Nie kręcili się tu jacyś Alcoholove? Alex pojrzał na coś, coś za Aniką… Alex – Tam jest jedna… Sunny – Ha! *wyrwała ogon Aniki* Dzięki wielka stopo! Blondynka wystawiła język i uciekła w gąszcz. Conrad pobiegł za nią. Anika – Pomścij mnie! *sama odeszła* …Conrad gonił Sunny. Biegł prosto przez las, na przełaj. Sunny była jednak bardziej zwinna, biegła zygzakiem. Conrad – Chodź tu! Sunny – Nieeee! Blondynka rozpędziła się i wskoczyła na drzewo, wdrapała się tam i przytuliła do pnia. Conrad przebiegł pod drzewem. Zatrzymał się kawałek dalej nie widząc Sunny. Conrad – I gdzie ona jest? *tupnął wściekły* Sunny wstrzymała oddech, powoli zsunęła się z drzewa. Bezszelestnie. Conrad stał tyłem. Conrad – No k*rwa… Sunny wyciągnęła się i… złapała ogon Conrada. Sunny – Ha! Conrad – Ja p*erdolę! Sunny pomachała mu ogonkiem przed oczami. Sunny – Nie poszło ci *uciekła w las z czterema ogonkami za pasem* Conrad walnął z pięści w drzewo, na którym ukryła się Sunny i odszedł wściekły. … Anika i Conrad równocześnie wyszli na plaże. Anika – Wow. Ty już? Conrad – Goniłem Sunny i mnie przechytrzyła >.< Chris – Sunny? Niezła jest. Conrad – Pysk *zmierzył Chrisa wzrokiem i usiadł na ławce obok Alice* Jake spojrzał na wyeliminowanych uczestników. Jake – 4 osoby ze $pecjal wypadły, od Alcoholove tylko 2. Chris – Ju-hu! Wymiatamy! Conrad – Morda, albo cię połamię! Chris ucichł, aby ukryć zmieszanie uśmiechnął się. Victoria – Nie bój się go *pomasowała Chrisa po ramieniu* Chris – Nie boję się *zaśmiał się* Jake spojrzał jeszcze raz na zawodników, potem na dżungle. Jake – Ciekawe co się tam dzieję… … Flinty, Erick i Woody spotkali się w dżungli. Ukryci wśród krzaków. Flinty – Dawno nie widzieliśmy nikogo od nas. Woody – Może zostaliśmy sami. Flinty poprawiła ogonek (B)Ricka. Flinty – Musimy być bardziej ofensywni. Erick – Jak? Woody – Co znaczy ofensywny? Flinty strzeliła facepalma. Potarła twarz. Flinty – Bądźmy cicho. Może usłyszymy $pecjały. Erick – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* Muszą być gdzieś tu niedaleko. Dopadniemy ich bez problemu. Flinty – Dokładnie tak. Chcemy chyba wygrać te donuty? Woody – No chcemy :D Flinty - To do dzieła! Trójka Alcoholove pobiegła prosto przez las. Erick i Woody skakali przez rośliny. Flinty musiała trochę zwalniać. Obszar zadania nie był wielki, toteż Alcoholove wykryli $pecjal. Dostrzegli skupionych w jednym miejscu Alexa i Niko. Czerwoni zaczaili się za krzakiem. Flinty – 3 na 2. Ruszamy i wyrywamy im ogonki. Erick – Skąd pewność, że są sami? Może to zasadzka? Flinty machnęła ręką i pokręciła głową. Flinty – Mam dobre przeczucie. Woody – Hehe. Też miałem w klubie Bajka u mnie… Dostałemw ryj od barmanki Drag Queen. Flinty pokręciła głową. Flinty – Jaki to ma związek? Woody zamilkł. Flinty – Chodźmy po prostu na nich. Alcoholove powoli zaczęli skradać się do $pecjal. Nie wiedzieli, że z boku obserwuje ich Rose. Rose – To skradanka… Tu trzeba dzikości! I szaleństwa! I psychopatii! Jak Yuno! Rose złapała długi kij, pobiegła bokiem i wyskoczyła prosto na Alcoholove. Jako, że czerwoni byli blisko $pecjal też wszystko widzieli. Rose – Aaaa! Nie macie szans *wymachuje kijem* Erick złapał kij Rose. Pociągnął tak mocno, że dziewczyna się wywróciła. Bez trudu wyrwał jej ogonek. Erick – Zaliczona ^^ Rose – Ups. Słaba ze mnie Yuno -_- Rose uciekła. Uciekając krzyknęła. Rose – Walczcie $pecjal! Trójka Alcoholove szła na duet $pecjal. Erick zatknął sobie swój drugi ogonek. Erick – Nie macie szans. Alex – E… Niko skoczył do przodu. Niko – Nie tak szybko! *uderzył w swój zegarek* Czas być jak Flash! Gamer pobiegł sprintem na napastników. Niko – Aaaa! Alcoholove usunęli się stoicko spokojni na bok. Flinty wyciągnęła rękę i zabrała biegnącemu Niko ogonek. Niko – Ups. Alex strzelił facepalma. Niko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł. Flinty – Została nasza trójka vs ty… Alex – Nie dam się *cofa się* Erick – Możesz też oddać nam swoją flagę. Alex dalej się cofa. Zza drzewa wychodzi Sunny. Staje za Alexem. Chłopak wpada na nią. Nie odwraca się. Alex – Oj… Sunny wyrywa mu ogonek. Sunny – Szach mat. *pomachała Alexowi jego ogonkiem przed oczami* Alex – O nie. Erick – Wygraliśmy *założył ręce* 3…2…1… Zwycięstwo dotarło do Alcoholove. Flinty – Tak! *rzuciła się na szyję Erickowi* Donuty! Sunny zaśmiała się wesoło. Woody – Najemy się! Erick i Woody zbili piątki (po tym jak Flinty odkleiła się od Ericka). Alex – Wracajmy już :/ Alcoholove spojrzeli na Alexa. Sunny – No spoko. Poszli przez las. … Alcoholove wraz z Alexem wyszli z lasu. Jake – Wow. Wszyscy ze $pecjal bez ogonków! Flinty pomachała tyłkiem z kilkoma ogonkami. Flinty – Rozwaliliśmy ich ^^ Chris – Brawo *wstał i zaklaskał* Jake – Drużyny, ustawcie się razem. $pecjal stanęli z jednej strony, Alcoholove z drugiej. Jake – Nikt nie próbował szukać flagi, skupiliście się na ogonkach. Jak wam poszło? Anika – No tak średnio… Rose – Super ^^ Trochę ich zebrałam. Jake – No tak… Mimo to $pecjal przegrali… Wszyscy oddajcie ogonki. Zawodnicy odrzucili ogonki na stosik, na środek. Jake – Teraz czas by rozdać nagrody :) Victoria – O tak ^^ Jake podszedł z totemem – immunitetem, wręczył go Sunny. Jake – Brawo Alcoholove. Jesteście dziś nietykalni, ponad to możecie cieszyć się nagrodą. Woody i Erick wzięli razem dużą tacę donutów. Jake – Możecie iść do obozu. Cieszcie się. Alcoholove odeszli. $pecjal zostali sami. Jake - $pecjal. Druga eliminacja z rzędu. Spotykamy się wieczorem. Ktoś z was dzisiaj opuści program. Zmartwieni $pecjal odeszli. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove przyszli do obozu. Sunny postawiła totem w piasku pod flagą drużyny. Erick i Woody ustawili tacę z donutami na totemie, przy ognisku. Chris – Daliśmy czadu. Jesteśmy świetni :D Victoria – Nooo… Jedzmy już. Chris – Może zostawimy sobie trochę na potem. Teraz zjemy po jednym… Woody – G*wno, jemy teraz póki świeże, potem wygramy nowe! Erick – No! Victoria, Erick i Woody rzucili się na donuty. Flinty, Chris i Sunny podeszli po nich. Wzięli po jednym. Chris – Smacznego ^^ Victoria – Nawzajem ^^ Flinty obserwuje wszystkich jedząc donuta. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili zawiedzeni do obozu. Usiedli wokół ogniska. Anika – Jaki dramat. Druga ceremonia *położyła głowę na ramieniu Alexa* (B)Rick – No… To wina Sandy! Niko – No bez… *spojrzał na Rose* No tak. Alice usiadła bliżej Conrada. Alice – Powiem wam, że nie ma co się łamać jak jakaś gałąź *zaśmiała się* Będzie dobrze. Anika mrugnęła do Alice, ta zachichotała. Conrad – No oby, oby… Ceremonia to nic dobrego. Anika – Można się pozbyć problemów. Niko – No… (B)Rick – Iks De. Anika przewróciła oczami. ' ' $pecjal siedzieli chwilę bez ruchu. Alex spuścił wzrok… Podniósł, spojrzał na zakłopotaną Rose. Alex – Ktoś chcę pić? Alice – Ja w sumie… Rose – Pójdę po wodę! *wyrwała się* Anika – Dobrze. Idź. Rose wstała i poszła. Alex – Pójdę z nią *rzekł obojętnie i poszedł za Rose* Anika zmrużyła oczy. … Alex dogania Rose idącą do studni. Rose – O. Hej. Udam, że się ciebie nie spodziewałam. Alex – Ok. Ruszyli znowu. Alex – Kogo chcesz wyeliminować? Rose – Chcesz ze mną współpracować? *zdziwiła się* Alex wzruszył ramionami. Alex – Przynajmniej na razie. Rose – Spoko… sama nie wiem. Masz jakiś pomysł. Alex – W sumie ty jesteś jednym z najbardziej oczywistych celów. Rose – Ojej ;_; Alex – Ale nie tylko ty. Są też inni. Rose – Ale… To ty nie jesteś po stronie Aniki? Nie wierzę. Alex – Szczerze to nie do końca ją lubię. Rose – To może wywalimy ją? Sandy już chciała… Alex – Zapomnijmy o Sandy. Anika… No wiesz. Ona może mieć idola. Rose – O… No też o tym myślałam *dotarli do studni* To co? Alex – Póki co nie odważę się głosować na to co ty wymyślisz. Rose – Co?! Mówiłeś, że… Alex – Spróbuj namówić kogoś jeszcze. Tak byśmy mieli przewagę… No minimum jedną osobę więcej. Alex wziął wiaderko, zanurzył je całe i odszedł zostawiając Rose samą. ' ' … Alcoholove: 159x159px Sunny siedziała sama na plaży. Miała sun glassy, opalała się. Flinty rozejrzała się. Sunny była sama. Wszyscy inni siedzieli także samotnie… Tylko Erick i Woody siedzieli razem xd. Flinty – Czas działać. Dziewczyna podeszła do Woody’ego i Ericka. Flinty – Spotkajmy się za 15 min przy studni *odeszła* Flinty poszła dalej. Odnalazła jedzącą donuty Victorię, w obozie. Flinty – Za 15 min przy studni. Victoria – Oki. Brunetka rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła jeszcze samotnie siedzącego Chrisa. Chłopak siedział pod palmą, zamyślony. Flinty – Eh… Uratował mi życie… *poszła w jego stronę* Chris odwrócił się do nadchodzącej Flinty. Chris – Hm… Co jest? Flinty – Za 15 minut przy studni *odeszła kręcąc biodrami* ' … 15 minut później. Przy studni. Piątka Alcoholove spotkała się przy studni. Flinty, Erick, Woody, Victoria i Chris. Chris – Co tu się dzieję? Erick – Po co nas tu ściągnęłaś? Flinty oparła się na studni. Flinty – Jesteśmy mocną drużyną, co nie? Wygrywamy cały czas. W mniej więcej tym samym składzie dojdziemy do rozłączenia… Słuchacie? Reszta pokiwała głową. Flinty – No… Musimy utrzymać przewagę też po rozłączeniu. Chciałabym wam zaproponować sojusz. My, od teraz aż do wielkiej piątki gdzie każdy zadba o siebie. Big 5. Victoria – Ooo… Ciekawie. Chris zmartwił się. Chris – A co z Sunny? Co jak przegramy? Flinty – Wtedy nasz cel będzie jasny *wzruszyła ramionami* Erick – O. Nice. Chris – Ale… Flinty przybliżyła się do Ericka. Flinty – To co? Wchodzicie w to? Razem do końca. Rozwalimy całą resztę. Victoria – Pewnie ^^ Woody – Spoko. Erick – Wchodzę w to :D Wszyscy spojrzeli na Chrisa. Chris – Okej :| Flinty – Dobrze. Na razie nie mamy ceremonii, ale już mamy sojusz. Jeszcze zrobimy jakieś spotkanka towarzysko-strategiczne, ale nie dzisiaj ^^ Dzisiaj cieszmy się zwycięstwem. Victoria – Jej! ^^ Członkowie sojuszu Big 5 rozeszli się. … Chris wrócił na plażę. Zdjął koszulkę, poszedł do wody. Zanurkował, opłukał twarz. Sunny dostrzegła go z brzegu. Też poszła do wody. Podpłynęła do chłopaka. Sunny – Hej, Chris! Co tak wszyscy znikli. Chris spojrzał na Sunny, przygryzł wargę. Widać, że tłukł się z myślami. Chris – Ehm… Jaszczurki wyjmowaliśmy… Ze studni… Sunny – E… Ok *uśmiechnęła się lekko* Blondyn zanurkował i odpłynął pod wodą. Sunny – Ej. Chris! Chłopak jednak już odpłynął… ' $pecjal: 159x159px Rose siedzi z Niko w ich nowo rozbudowanej wiato-chatce. Rose – Nom… Niko… Niko – Tak? Rose – Wiesz, że jesteś na wylocie? Niko przełknął ślinę. Niko – Co? Rose – Nie widzisz tego. Anika trzyma się z Alexem i Alice, a Alice z Conradem. To jasne, że wylecisz ty lub (B)Rick. Niko – A czemu nie ty niby? Rose zaśmiała się uroczo. Rose – Tu jest pies pogrzebany. Ja nie wylecę. Niko – Ty… Masz immunitet :o Rose – Może *uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo* Ale wiem, że i tak są szanse, że niebawem wylecę… Nie tak szybko jak ty, ale wciąż. Niko zestresował się. Niko – Dobra. Mów co chcesz. Rose – Musimy zagłosować razem, we dwójkę. Niko – I co to da? Rose wyszeptała coś Niko na ucho. Niko – A… No tak. Na niego to ma sens. Rose – Pogadaj z (B)Rickiem. Niko – Ok. *Odszedł.* Kiedy Niko znikł przy Rose pojawił się Alex. Alex – No nieźle. Wybadałem sprawę z Aniką, wiem na kogo my musimy… *wyszeptał Rose na ucho* Rose – Co? To my nie… To będzie zdrada! Alex – Zostanie sam wtedy. Będzie czyste 3 na 3… Rose – Ale… Alex – Zaufaj mi *wstał* PS, ładne kłamstwo z tym idolem. Rose siedziała chwilę cicho. Rose – Dzięki… … Niko gadał z (B)Rickiem. (B)Rick – On? On jest spoko. Nie zagłosują na nas? Niko – Nie martw się. Nikt z nas nie wyleci. Rose mówi, że Alex też go nie lubi… (B)Rick – E… Dziwne to :d Niko – No tak, ale jak się zastanowić to ma sens. (B)Rick – O, ky. Niko – To co? Wszystko jasne? (B)Rick – Jasne. Niko zachichotał i odszedł. ' … Alice i Conrad siedzą razem na plaży. Conrad – Co tam Lodzia? Alice – Eh… Nie wiem. Haha. Głosujemy na tego irytującego. Conrad – No tak. Alice – 4 vs 3? Conrad – Rose zagłosuje z nami. Też go nie lubi raczej. Alice – Ok… *wstała otrzepała się z piasku* Conrad – Gdzie idziesz? Alice – Szukać idola. *odparła i poszła do dżungli* Conrad – Ale wariatka… … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Przyszedł wieczór. Przyszli zawodnicy. Przyszli pod totem Makaki’i. Minęli go i poszli do strefy ceremonii. Czekał tam na nich Jake. Jake – Aloha $pecjal. Wasza druga ceremonia. Usiądźcie :) Siódemka $pecjal usiadła. Jake – Ponieśliście drugą porażkę. Tym razem zadanie nie wymagało pływania. W ogóle nie było wody. Co w takim razie zawiodło? Anika? Anika – Nie wiem. Brali nas z zaskoczenia. Mają lepszą strategię jak widać. Jake – Jest co raz więcej rzeczy, w których mniej liczni Alcoholove was przewyższają: woda, strategia. Anika – Tak wychodzi. Myślę, że to wina paru słabych ogniw w naszym team’ie. Jake – Kogo uznajesz za słabe ogniwo? Anika – Nie powiem. Odpadła Sandy, więc każdy nie jest tak stuprocentowo beznadziejny. Jake – A ty sobie nic nie masz do zarzucenia? Anika zastanowiła się, drużyna spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. Anika – Raczej nie. Dobrze grałam w te ogonki. Rose – Flagi… *poprawiła ją* Anika – No, dobra. W te flagi. Jake – O! Rose. Skrytobójczyni. Zebrałaś najwięcej ogonków. Po małej aktywności w ostatnich wodnych wyzwaniach teraz się zrehabilitowałaś. Rose – Z pewnością tak było. Ale nie czuję się jakaś lepsza. Wszyscy dobrze grali ^^ Alice – Ooo… Jak miło ^^ Anika przewróciła oczami. Jake – Rose, nie boisz się, że po Sandy przyjdzie kolej na ciebie? Rose – Oczywiście, że się boję. Samo przyjście na ceremonię sprawia, że się boję. Jest się czego bać. Jak zawsze. Kto nie boi się ceremonii ten jest głupi i skazany na porażkę. Anika zmrużyła oczy. Jake – Interesujące. *spojrzał na Alexa* Jak ty, Alex, się odniesiesz do tego? Jesteś wydaje się ciągle spokojny i się nie boisz. Alex – Boję się. Jake – Tak? Inni zawodnicy spojrzeli na niego. Alex – Boję się po cichu *nie poruszył się* Jake – Jakie to… Inspirujące. Alex – Może *wzruszył ramionami* Jake pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Jake – Alice, jak ty oceniasz dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Może motywacja była za mała? Alice – O nie. Walczyłam tylko o te pączki. Już nawet nie myślałam o ceremonii, immunitecie… Teraz nie myślę o tym, że mogę odpaść, ale o tym, że straciłam pączki. Conrad – Ale wariat :> Jake – Ciekawe… Na jakiej podstawie oddasz dzisiaj głos? Alice – Kto mnie najbardziej irytuje. Niko i (B)Rick przełknęli ślinę. Jake – Rozumiem… Masz sojuszników, którzy pomogą ci w tym? Alice – Nie mogę powiedzieć. Nawet gdybym miała bym nie powiedziała ;> Jake – Dobrze. Słuszne posuniecie. Hm… A ty Niko? Czujesz się zagrożony? Niko – Tak szczerze… To tak. Tak trochę. Jake – Czemu? Anika – Właśnie? Niko – No nie wiem. Takie przeczucie. Alex uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, Rose kiwnęła głową. Jake – Opierasz się w tej grze na przeczuciach? Niko – Instynkt *kiwnął głową* Alex wyszeptał coś Rose ukradkiem na ucho, potem wyszeptał też coś Anice… Jake – Szepczą. Intrygujące. Niko – Bardzo. Jake – Boisz się bardziej? Niko – Tak. Jake – Hm… Chyba nie ma sensu dłużej was straszyć. Zaczynamy głosowanie. Anika – Pójdę pierwsza *wstała* Anika idzie… ' Anika wraca… Jake – Alice… Alice idzie… …wraca. Jake – Conrad, zapraszam. Conrad idzie… ' …Conrad wraca. Jake – Alex. Alex idzie… …wraca. Jake – Niko. Niko idzie spięty. ' …Niko wraca. Jake – Brick. (B)Rick spokojnie idzie. …spokojnie wraca. Jake – I na koniec Rose. Rose – Wee ^^ ' …Rose wraca… Jake – Pójdę po głosy. Prowadzący poszedł po otwierany Tiki Totem. Wrócił. Postawił totem na swojej katedrze. Jake – Jeśli ktoś chce zagrać totemem nietykalności teraz jest na to czas. Niko spojrzał na Rose, ta uśmiechnęła się lekko i odetchnęła. Niko przygryzł wargę. Jake – Nikt? Ok. Zobaczmy głosy. Blond prowadzący zdjął pokrywkę. Wyjął pierwszą kartkę, pokazał ją. Jake – Pierwszy głos… Conrad. Conrad – Co? Alice – O, o… Jake – Drugi głos *pokazuje kartkę* (B)Rick. 1 głos Conrad, 1 (B)Rick. (B)Rick – No nie… Jake – Trzeci z siedmiu *pokazuje kartkę opatrzoną serduszkiem* (B)Rick, drugi głos. (B)Rick – Nie… Jake – Czwarty głos… O… Conrad *pokazuje kartkę* Conrad – Jak oni chyba za dużo wypili *machnął ręką* Jake – Jest 2:2. Zostały 3 głosy… Rick *pokazuje kartkę z głosem na Ricka* Ktoś zapomniał o B… (B)Rick – O nie… Niko spojrzał na Rose i Alexa… Jake wyjmuje ostatnią kartkę, najpierw sam spogląda… Jake – Trzecią osobą, która opuści Tiki Island jest (B)Rick! *pokazuj kartkę* (B)Rick – Ojej :C Niko – What? *patrzy na Rose i Alexa* (B)Rick podchodzi do Jake’a. Jake – Twój czas się skończył. Odejdź. Pod brzeg podpłynęła motorówka. (B)Rick wsiadł na nią i odpłynął. Jake – Została was szóstka… Weźcie ananasa *wyjął tacę*. Rose – Uff… Alice – Ananas ^^ $pecjal chętnie się poczęstowali. Jake – Możecie iść do obozu. Żegnajcie. Dobranoc. $pecjal odeszli. Jake – To tyle na dziś w Survivor: Tiki Island! Żegnam! Koniec Komentarze mile widziane ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island